


Gray

by aggiepuff



Series: Soulmate Singles [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Not Happy, This is depressing guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: Robb doesn't look at the name on his wrist.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Series: Soulmate Singles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882498
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This is Becky_Blue_Eyes's fault and I'm sorry.

Robb Stark rubs at his left wrist but he doesn't look at the skin. He never looks if he can help it. 

Sometimes he'll catch his father looking, dark eyes overflowing with sorrow when he sees the name written by Fate upon his eldest child's wrist.

A name faded gray by the Stranger and Lannister treachery. Words frozen in the spikey, blocky, messy scrawl of a toddler just learning her letters.

Robb pointedly does not imagine what the writing might have become, had the world been different. He doesn't wonder if the writing would have become an elegant, neat cursive, or maybe something more rushed, maintaining the spikiness of childhood. He doesn't imagine a kingdom without Robert's Rebellion, a kingdom where a Dragon sits upon the Iron Throne and a young princess dances and laughs in the Red Keep. He doesn't pretend, late at night when he is alone in his bed, that he rides to King's Landing to ask for his Soulmate's hand.

Robb does not imagine what it might be like to fall in love and he certainly doesn't imagine a happiness that can never be.

Instead, when Bran falls from a tower and his father travels south, Robb prepares for the storm. _Winter is Coming_ , after all. For a Son of House Stark fated to love a dead Dragon child, there can only be one ending.


End file.
